


evil, ornery, scandalous and evil

by valkyrierising



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, though maybe a little bit darker despite not being spoken about in depth, tragedy girls lite au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/pseuds/valkyrierising
Summary: The girl with the bright red sash darts in between people, her hands making quick work of the materials and the staff emitting purple smoke trails behind her. It's magical, seeing the girl dupe an entire marketplace and none of them being any the wiser.





	evil, ornery, scandalous and evil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ritarepulsas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritarepulsas/gifts).

> happy bandora's box kels! i hope i was able to come close to capturing the vibe of tragedy girls despite not actually getting the time watch it, but this was such a fun idea, so i'm glad to have gotten you as my assignment! title comes from lana del rey's 'doin' time.'

The girl skips down the marketplace with the confidence of ten lions, carrying on her arm a basket that swings wildly and a staff in between a sash and her dress. She’s overhead, watching the chaos unfold. An informant had told her that Dimitria would be within, looking for certain supplies that weren't in stock on other planets and she decided to follow through to see what she would find. It's not like there was anything interesting happening with Mama D, and she's always remained morbidly curious about Dimitria after she left in the middle of the night. It wasn't wretched like a sister bond but she wondered if the girl felt as relieved as she did when she left - knowing that they were two radically different girls who could never be family. She shakes herself out of her own thoughts, sneering at the thought process. Sympathy? For a sister? It was disgusting and further proof they were trying to change her into something she was not, so she had to leave immediately. The floor of the marketplace captures her attention - with lights cutting through stalls and illuminating it like a haze of purple rain.

The other girl she focused on earlier reappears again. She wears a red sash over the brown dress, a contrast to the rest of the inhabitants in the planet of loud colors that stood out against the eternal dusk atmosphere this planet was. Despite the appearance, her clothes mold to her in a flattering way. The girl with the bright red sash darts in between people and stalls, her hands making quick work of materials around as the staff emits purple smoke trails behind her. It's magical, seeing the girl dupe an entire marketplace and none of them being any the wiser. She misses when Dimitria make her way through the market as she arrived from the east entrance as her eyes have already moved from the marketplace to follow the girl in brown, jumping from rooftops to follow her through the tunnels. 

Her own purple coat swishes around her legs as she follows the girl, the buildings at a reasonable height she can use her meager teleportation abilities on and not risk her own neck. It's a bit of a thrill really, watching this girl steal into the marketplace and then steal out with little audience, with only herself to follow. It's harder to find good criminals so far; they're all either too stupid, too vulgar or both and get caught quickly. This girl can be useful. She's in the process of jumping rooftops that she misses when the purple smoke tendrils snake out for her leg and pull her from her teleportation circle towards the floor.

She shrieks, rolling on the floor and towards a skirt clad leg and dark boots.

"Well, well, well," the girl says. "I have an admirer."

"You hag!" Divatox shrieks. The smoke has solidified around her legs, holding her to the floor somehow as she writhes. "You wench! Untie me right now!"

"You compliment me too much," The girl preens as she watches her struggle a bit. The girl has mischief on her face, a face that looks like it could be terrifying when it needed to be. Divatox is immediately enamored, but she'd rather die than say it out loud. The restraints are helpful to remind her of annoyances and she barely managed to take off one tendril. The girl tightens her hold, pushing her up against the wall of the building. Sand scratches her palms as she's pushed, with the other girl standing over her. "Why were you following me?" The girl stands. She looks young, about her age, and on top of her head is a simple diadem made of iron that encircles her forehead.

"I saw a thief and wanted to know what they were doing," Divatox writhes against the wall. "Unhand me this instance or I _ will _take you to the authorities." The girl uses the tip of her staff to trace lines on her cheeks. The orb at the top of the staff feels warm to the touch, following the path from cheek to the bottom of her chin, to where it ends up placed right against the base of her jaw and tilting her chin up. Her neck is tilted oddly and the tension runs through her skin as she bares her neck to the other girl. 

"I don't think you'll do that," the girl holds the staff to her chin. "You followed me this long, I don't think you'll do anything like that." The purple tendrils unfurl from the grip they have on her legs. The staff remains at her throat as she flexes her hands and arms. "Who are you, really?" She gasps slightly as the pressure lessens from her throat, but the warmth remains all through her chest.

"Well, my name is Divatox. But I used to be Drina," Divatox dusts off her coat as she jumps to her feet. She hasn't gone by Drina in years since she left home, and it never sounded right to her anyway. Divatox suits her; it inspires awe and suits her far more than Drina ever did. She was never meant to live a life like the one her sister chose, all righteous and protective. It was disgusting; there were more important things to focus than the protection of Earth. Havoc was more interesting anyway, an omen in disguise that gave her hope she wasn't part of a family of do-gooders. That would be awful.

"I'm Rita Repulsa," the girl stands tall. "And you look like the most interesting person I've seen." She stands on the tip of her shoes to look around the corner. "I have to go soon but, meet me back here in a week." Rita taps her staff to the ground and disappears in a cloud of purple smoke, as she's left standing around confused and a bit ecstatic.

* * *

Mama D never told her she did a good job. Well, she would tell when she ruined something phenomenally like the rescuers would have difficulty but getting a compliment was like pulling teeth. It was annoying really. She tried hard! It didn't come as easily as Havoc's chaos but he had an advantage where he could look like anyone. Her own stupid genetics made it so that she was more human than monster like the rest of them, with her laser eyes coming and going in spurts, and even the teleportation abilities were things she was barely only taught because of following Mama D and learning from there. It was frustrating because she wanted her powers to be on the same level as Mama D and Havoc and both refused to teach her, she was forced to resort on following them around like a puppy. She was sick of tolerating Mama D's rebukes of her talents. If only she could get rid of her.

She thinks of this on the deck of the ship as they go through the Phoenix star system. She's heard things about Dimitria being part of a resistance group that's fighting for earth and barely swallows her disgust. The grunts above were talking about how they want to kill the group with the girl that glows in all white just as she narrows her eyes and tries to remember where they were last spotted. Havoc shoves into her as she is perched precariously, dumping hot starfire from the container she had that barely missing her coat. She shrieks at him as he leaves, cursing his name to his back. They were so annoying, and only told her she didn't do anything right; she was forced to be their backup for when _their plans _failed - well, she'd get rid of them and she'd do things the right way.

The starfire burns through part of the boat, and she looks up to see a few grunts underneath that look up at the hole. They growl at her as she scowls down, walking towards her quarters. It'd only be a few hours before they'd arrive at the marketplace and she could see Rita again.

\+ 

Rita is dressed in a navy dress this time, with a black sash. The black of the sash seems to glitter against the triple moons, winking at her. She blends into the background as she looks from above, darting through the stalls with ease and the basket moving imperceptibly as she places her stolen goods within without being noticed. Rita looks up suddenly and grins up at her, her own heart hammering as she returns the smile. They both gesture with their heads tilted to the side, to the place where they initially met. 

Smoke follows them as they make their way, coming from the stalls and carrying with them the smell of a pungent fruit frying. Divatox jumps from one rooftop soundlessly to the other, perfecting her own skills at her own pace while Rita taps her staff beside her, creating cracks of light on the tapped floor that flares up brightly and then fades. 

"I'm in the mood for chaos," she holds her hands out. Rita twirls the staff and leans forward to her in a conspiratorial whisper, "What kind of destruction do you feel like?"

"I have someone. Many someone's who are nuisances," Divatox says. Rita hits her staff again, turning the corners of the marketplace into a room of inky darkness full of stars. She marvels up above as Rita preens to her side, and Divatox sees that the glitter on the sash are actually stars. 

"My sister. She's defending earth and all their creatures. I can't stand thinking of her ruining my old name," she shudders. Rita cocks an eyebrow at that and nods. 

"Where to?" Rita says as she's fiddling with her staff, a clicking noise occurring as the orb at the top has the same purple smoke going through it but moving faster and faster. Tiny red dots appear as well, disappearing as soon as they appear. She says the name of the last known base Dimitria was rumored to be at, and they walk into a warzone. 

There is a distant sound of a siren, and a few explosions closer to where the second sun is beating down. The area they are at happens to have a sun in the process of setting, while they themselves stick closer to the shadows. A base that seems to have a few humanoid creatures, aliens and general group, have a green flag that is painted on the side. They don't know much, but she does know that the resistance group her sister was a part of was green to denote that it was peaceful. As they near the building, she sees the girl in white and tugs on Rita's arms who's been twirling her staff idly.

"Oh goodie," Rita says as she looks at the building. "This is so much easier," she turns to Divatox and grins as she taps her staff. A shake starts from underneath their legs and goes forward, causing a few resistance to get out. Rita taps it again and sends two more towards the corners of the building and looks as if she is about to fling her staff when she gestures to the building. It collapses easily on the people, especially Dimitria who was standing near the entrance. She claps wildly just as Rita holds her chin steady and watches them. She drops her inky cloak to watch the damage and her eyes burn, vibrating slightly as she realizes that her lasers have decided to work for once.

Rita turns to her with a wide grin on her face; the laser go wide and Rita holds her staff in front of her to create a shield around them as she does so, but it aids the trembling of the planet they are on. Rita curls an arm around hers, nails digging into her forearms as she turns them into a twirl and her staff has moved them back from the base towards the marketplace.

"You didn't tell me you could do that," Rita crows. She places her basket down on the floor and begins rummaging through it as she looks down at the arm Rita held onto. It tingles and she restrains the urge to hold onto that arm, while Rita keeps throwing things out of her basket that piles up around them, muttering about them not being right.

"The laser eyes aren't helpful when I try to use them. So I never do," She grasps her own arm self-consciously. Mama D frequently bemoaned the fact that she never had a handle on them that could help them, and it was exhausting dealing with a never ending stream of insults that she never tried to show Mama D anything new she had picked up. 

"Obviously, you need skill but more than that you need someone to teach you. I knew some thing my mom taught who had a similar problem; couldn't use the laser eyes correctly, so you have to get them to _know _they even have it and then from there you can learn to turn it on and off. Hm," Rita says, pulling out a piece of metal and reshaping it as she holds her staff above it. She watches the other girl as she does so, the metal reshaping into a visor like thing that has eyes. She pushes it to Divatox who grabs it, pointing at her to put it at her face. She follows the path of the metal and watches as Rita keeps her staff in place and reshapes the metal so it fits her face and doesn't slide down her face. She closes her eyes slightly, the metal feeling warm to skin, as well as Rita's proximity to her face and her energy she gives off in the small space between them.

"Done," she says, just as she pulls something from her pocket. A pouch of rubies are in there just as she lifts them with her mind to stud the edges of the visor. "Now you're ready."

"So, next time?" Divatox looks at her from the eyepiece, looking at her as Rita has a self-assured smile on her face and moves around her face, fixing the visor with little tweaks. 

"Next time," Rita says, turning her back to her. "Do try to cause more trouble when we come back, the chase is always the fun part."

* * *

It becomes a game, where they meet up at the marketplace together and chase each other. She always seeks out Rita's presence through the crowd, how her smoke is a tell-tale signature but she cloaks it further when they are together. Other times, Rita chases _her_ and appears right beside her, crowding up her presence so they are nose to nose, or frequently her back is to Rita and Rita grasps her with the smoke from her staff to her. It electrifies her and she pushes back into the grasp, Rita delightedly laughing in her ear. Rita is so assured of herself, confident of her skills; there have been a few times when she comes in with men, a scowl etching on her own face until she sees Rita sneer and lose them. She doesn't think to ask, but she knows that Rita is _hers_ and she wouldn't toy with her when all the lackeys barely entertain her. The hold Rita has her in is tighter, and Rita whispers into her ear.

"Lost my tail from my dad," Rita purrs as she is up to her back.

"Good," Divatox replies. She lets go of her and the two of them move from the rooftop and off it, Rita taking them to another star systems.

After their games, they always talk. About nothing and everything in between. Her shaky handle on her abilities, Rita's spell training when she can slip away to see her mother. She's a dark sorceress, and Master Vile exiled her, is what Rita tells her. 

"I never knew mine," she shrugs. She doesn't feel empty like so many others talk about. She was a woman, who was there and then wasn't. Unlike Dimitria, she really had no desire for her mother, and her father had simply handed her off to Mama D and disappeared. It was a weird situation overall; she didn't love them or want their love, or their approval, but she wanted someone's notice on her action. 

"That's good," Rita brushes stray hair strands from her face. "Families are horrendous things anyway. Moms leave you and Dads can't do anything right." She catches Rita's hand and holds it with hers, the other girl staring off into the distance before she shakes her hands away. 

They list the people who have annoyed them. They bond over their annoying brothers and their dreams of owning empires. Rita is unlike anyone she's ever met; her ambition is unparalleled and she doesn't see her as one of Mama D's children, or someone to be compared to one of her destructive beasts that can do so much better, which is really way more dependent on who is asked. Rita sees her as Divatox, future ruler, who has scary powers that can end rulers.

"Rito! All bones and no brain!"

"Havoc? A damned moron."

"Master Vile? He can't even subjugate the citizens of his galaxy properly, they still have resistance."

"Mama D talks a lot about me being the worst, but she hasn't even gotten put in the worst war criminals to fear in _ Intergalactic Weekly. _"

"I want people to fear me," Rita says as she stands on the dusty planet. "I want to be reviled!"

"I want everyone who ever said anything bad about me to eat their words," Divatox says as she lies down on the floor. "To know that me, someone who's been called a fuck-up, can ruin them easily." Rita nods as well, sitting back down beside her, stroking her hands. The dust storm is miles away, and Rita has a sphere engulfing them that will shield them from the storm.

"We will be horrendous and rule together," Rita says. "And no one can stop us."

"Can you believe that one wizard's tale about getting humans to fight evil?" Divatox snorts, leaning back and into Rita.

"An old man spinning fairytales," Rita shrugs. "First, he'd need to figure out if the Earth humans can even have magic."

* * *

Havoc is too easy to get rid of.

Despite the fact that Mama D preferred him to her, what she failed to realize is that Havoc was easily influenced. They never met on each other's ship or palace; there was no reasonable reason that they could find - Mama D was, Mama D, which meant she was insufferable and elsewhere, communicating only via hologram appearance for the time being. Master Vile, Rita tells her, is waging war against a cadre of wizards. It mean a lot of her and Havoc fighting for control of the ship, and planning attacks from the Black Aqua to the surrounding settings to spread Mama D's name.

While Havoc is infinitely preferable to Dimitria, he is a constant nuisance and thorn in her side.

"I can't stand him," she snarls to Rita when they are in the marketplace. There were moments of deceptive lucidity among the childish games they played, minor acts of sabotage and framing that built up. She was aware he was up to something, but she didn't like to bring attention to it because it let him keep doing it so she could confirm suspicions. The worst part was he seemed to think he was smarter than she was. And it grated on her.

"That's him?" Rita gestures with her staff, the image of Havoc appearing in the orb. Black and white and metal appeared within. She nods to Rita. 

+

The plan is on another supply run, she moves from her rooftops down to the bottom as Rita is looking for items. The two of them pass each other with a glance, Havoc up ahead and Rita changes directions so her arm is looped within hers. Rita's appearance barely makes Havoc deviate from his own plans, until Rita starts talking about his plan to attack earth. He turns to her and she shrugs, just as Rita steps forward and leans up into his space.

"I love leaders who can take charge," she purrs, catching Havoc's attention as his mechanical laugh goes through the stalls.

"Would you like to join?" He holds his arm out as Rita takes her own out of hers. She feels anger flare through her before Rita turns to her with a look and shakes her head as Havoc already lead them back to the ship. The plan is in motion, she thinks, following the two of them. While he thought he was smarter, he was also deeply stupid and didn't even realize Rita's attentions on him were nothing more than a ploy.

When he stepped down and took them earth, her and Rita scrunched their noses as vaguely humanoid creatures appears. A trail was hot on them, some team called Space Defenders that were sworn to protect Earth as they landed.

Earth was a lot grosser than anticipated and hotter, but they lose the defenders when they manage to go deeper into the earth and the three of them stand closer to a molten core and Divatox kicks him in when he turns at the two of them, asking Rita what was happening. Rita grabs her hand as she does so, blinking so that they hear the sizzle of metal melting and no longer in extreme heat temperatures. 

"We did it!" Rita grins at her as she pants, her coat sticking to her uncomfortably. 

"We did it," she looks at the girl, who's manic glee turns into something more thoughtful.

"He's not mine," Rita shrugs. "It was just to get rid of him." 

"I know, but I knew you first. And it was so rage-inducing to see him carry you off when he's not even worth an eight of you." 

"I'd never leave you," Rita says as she folds her arms. 

"I know," she says, pushes her jacket off herself and lets it fall behind her. Rita's eyes widen slightly as she leans forward to catch Rita's hand and pull her closer. There's a spark in Rita's eye from the looking glass that reflects the molten core they threw Havoc in; she leans forward and brushes her lips against hers in a motion like hunger. Rita opens her mouth wider underneath Divatox, and returns the ardor of it tenfold, her own hands sinking under her hair and scratching at the base of her neck. It feels good, the slight sting among the heat that surrounds them as the core burns under them. 

* * *

She does for Rita what she did for her, but the thing about Rito is that he was on the other side of too stupid where he doesn't even see the affection but rather just a person. It also doesn't work as well when Rita announces her to Vile as her guest; most people see her as a snot-nosed brat, as they so helpfully tell Rita. She bares her teeth at them when they do so as Rita raises an eyebrow to them. 

  
"What we came for," Rita murmurs under her breath. "Use your eyes," Rita tosses her a small crystal as she goes to follow Rito outside of the palace grounds. She nods. The beginning is for him to get lured outside so they can get rid of him. Anything within the palace grounds is subjected to Vile's judgement and Rita has no desire to be kicked out just yet. She nods at the other girl and follows him, twirling her hair around as he talks about some ship he'd acquired from a distant system - _the engine is perfect to be used as a bomb _\- when she tosses the rock and aims her lasers down as his back is turned. He yells, Rita stepping out from a shadow besides her and uses her staff to place Rito inside and where his screams cannot be heard. 

"Could do with a little more fire," Rita leans around her to see the crystal that is slowly melting from the lasers and how Rito catching fire with a sphere has made it hotter to even melt crystal. She rolls her eyes, "We needed a bigger crystal." His screams follow them as they walk out arm in arm.

* * *

Mama D makes a special appearance; she's not stupid, she knows the reason why she is here. What she wonders is why exactly it took Mama D months to find out about it. Still, she doesn't say anything and most of the crew has already figured out what has occurred. If they have any issues, they know better to keep it within now that she's got a handle on her skills, thanks to Rita's help.

Rita would make a far better ruler than Mama D, Divatox muses as the woman rails at her and throws words like 'worst child', 'incompetent,' and the like.

"Yes Mama D," she says demurely, ducking her head to avoid the spell sphere thrown at her. Rita cloaks herself in the shadows nearby and says in her head.

_ "Should I get rid of her?" _

"Please," she murmurs and turns her head. As she does so, Divatox looks to the inky corner to her left that expands and contracts slightly. Mama D has turned her back and walking up the stairs to the deck that she misses the spell sphere of purple and red at her back. There is a thud and a crack as Mama D falls back from the stairs and ends up at the floor, just as Rita drops her cloaking spell.

"I see why you don't like her," Rita says, waving her hand to disappear Mama D from the setting. "What an annoying mother. What did you say her accomplishments were?"

"Terrorizing the Xenon valley expanse and the surrounding quad," she says, her own eyes lasering on Mama D's pile of clothing to light it up.

"We can make you a better ruler," Rita says, and lights up at the beam she gives her. The ship doesn't take it much better, but they stop their mutiny when they see Rita step beside her and outstretch her staff to form a barrier around them as she flicks a grunt off the side. They fall in line quickly.

* * *

"My father is a bastard," Rita snarls, and for the first time, she sees the endless fury in her eyes. She told her what he had done to her mother years ago, banishing a sorceress when she had begun to teach her. Rita ignored her own father to follow her mother to continue on studying. She almost envies her, until she continues on.

"My mother abandoned me to an incompetent man and she only taught me very little," she continues. "Now he's losing a war to a _ space wizard _ when he has four quadrants in fear? The old man has completely lost it."

"I've been getting better at my powers," Divatox moves from the side of Rita's bed to sit up. "I can help."

"I have something in mind," Rita begins and begins to draw out a map in front of their eyes and moving things around.

+

What she has in mind involves Divatox's ship, a badly thought out plan that involved an alliance - _ew, Rita_ _ \- _but she trusted Rita more than she realized. It would be fine, so they'd use that distraction to then turn on him. What ensues is an engagement setting that ends up in complete chaos, and when Vile had said something innocuous - something she didn't realize but it had to do with Rita's mother, the other girl's eyes went stormy and her hands were under the table where her staff was under to create chaos. Rita uses that to her element just as her own eyes set the surroundings on fire. Her abilities have grown to heights where she can create a vortex within an area while she shoots with her eyes.

A spell rebounds from Vile and hits Rita, who yowls. She snarls in return and breaks the leg of a chair, using her own teleportation to move from where Vile is leaving the table to standing in front of him. It makes a crack as she stands in front and makes a connection with his head while Rita works to get herself standing. Rita shoves her staff in front of her to form a barrier as she teleports beside her, and helps her stand. Rita's eyes glow yellow as she forms a vortex within and throws it at Master Vile, the vortex sucking him in as he tried to fight. 

The rest of the monsters who were invited cower in the corner, trying to leave or to fight. Most have elected to leave the building but a few have turned to Rita and aim their weapons at her. She moves her staff in a sweeping motion, sending a wave against all of them. She turns to Rita, "What was that?" 

"I wanted to make an impression," Rita says, dropping the barrier as she walks to the throne that was Master Vile's and takes the goblet, kicking his throne aside. Rita's arms are outstretched, and she's too busy staring at the the angry look that remains in her eyes that they almost miss it. The vortex in the corner shakes, the two of them looking to see that Vile is trying to get out. She pushes Rita to her side as her laser eyes move to him and pierces him through the vortex. There is a dull thud, and the vortex stops shaking.

"You're okay?" she ask. 

"Yes," Rita tosses her head back. She turns back to the crowd before she turns back to her, holding her hand within hers. Then she turns back with her hand and addresses the remaining guests. 

"Rise," Rita says. "You answer to us now. Any disagreements _will _have you sentenced to death, yes?" The guest that hadn't left or started a fight that she'd put her own grunts against look around at them and towards the doors before kneeling. Those that still stand are the idiots who think they can stab them in the back when they're ready. She cuts a path with the laser at them and sends the rest scattering. Those kneeling look up and nod hurriedly. 

“What do you say of our next stop being Solar-9?,” Rita purrs at her, linking their arms together. “I hear there’s a warlord that’s locked their stardust tighter than Zordon has Earth.”

"Darling, you know I can never resist a good coup," Divatox replies, holding her hand to her as she takes another goblet with them to board their ship.


End file.
